In the past, common forms of communication included, for example, telephone calls, facsimiles, telexes and the like. There were few alternative forms of communication available in the past. Advances in technology coupled with increases in data transmission rates have significantly increased the types of communication which are readily available.
One of these new types of communication which is readily accessible is texting. Texting may be done on handheld devices which are becoming more ubiquitous by the day. The ready availability and low cost of texting has led to an increase in the popularity of this form of communication. An increasing number of people also prefer texting as a form of communication, as it is convenient and un-intrusive, with a person being able to have the option of when to reply to text messages. Unfortunately, purely text-based messages appear sterile and boring. It is undeniable that the phrase “A picture speaks a thousand words” holds true.
In this regard, it is apparent that appropriate visual icons used in combination with text during text-based communication would enhance a communication experience between communicating parties.